The Ups and Downs of Being a Dragon's Mate
by emoti
Summary: Sequel to 'Hunting My Mate' - Natsu has claimed Lucy as his mate. He imagined this would be the end of the battle. Oh boy was he wrong. This was just the beginning. [DARK STORY - NO FLUFF]


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Emoti: Welcome to the next part of 'Hunting my Mate' As some of my _lovely_ reviewers have pointed out, my story is becoming a bit side-tracked...so I decided to make a new story which follows Natsu and Lucy's relationship.

I hope you enjoy!

Also, as per usual...dark, not for the innocent! You've been warned!

* * *

"Well look at this," a blonde haired boy quipped to his partner. His partner being a red cat. The cat, named Lector glanced to what the dragon slayer was pointing to. "Oh Sting!" he exclaimed, "isn't that a member from Fairy Tail?" Upon hearing the name _Fairy Tail_, another feline appeared. This one happened to be wearing a pink frog outfit and had naturally green fur. As he was forming a perfectly logical reason to _not_ approach the blonde, by the time it was completed Sting was already in front of the woman.

"Frosch doesn't think this is a good idea," the green cat whimpered. Lector grinned, "don't worry, Sting knows what he is doing!"

Frosch frowned and glanced to Rogue who was eyeing the interaction suspiciously. "What does Rogue think?" Frosch asked. Rogue remained silent as he watched Sting approach the blonde haired mage. There was something intriguing about her, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Hey what's up Fairy Tail?" Sting said out of the blue, literally causing Lucy to jump at his sudden appearance. "Oh, hi Sting," she said in reply as her hand rested on her chest, a top of her now rapidly beating heart, "you scared me." Sting just grinned wickedly which made Lucy grimace, all dragon slayers were alike – they all got a kick out of frightening someone. She wanted him _gone_ so she decided to be forthright and just bluntly ask him, "what do you want?"

Sting feigned a hurt expression, "can't a fellow mage say hello to another mage?" Lucy sighed and smile sheepishly, "yes, you are right…sorry." She shouldn't take her annoyance out on an innocent bystander, it was wrong. "What's up?" she asked in a happier tone. Sting shrugged and came in closer, which made Lucy eye him wirily.

"You smell…different," he casually remarked, as if they were discussing favorite pastimes. "Must be my new perfume," Lucy said rather quickly. Sting tilted his head to the side, "no it's not _that_." Lucy blinked, "maybe a new detergent for my clothes?" Sting shook his head, "no…no, it's not a _clean_ smell."

Lucy's eyes widened and she joked, "what then? I smell dirty?"

"_Yes_," he growled lowly which caused Lucy to take a hesitant step back.

"I don't know what you mean…" she whispered and looked to the side attempting now to avoid his smoldering gaze. "Oh you know _exactly_ what I mean," he drawled darkly. Lucy gasped and decided now was a good time to leave. Muttering something like _nice seeing you_ she turned on her heel and started to run.

She didn't get very far and when she looked up, she half expect to see the blonde haired dragon…but no, the one who had caught her was Rogue. "Er…" she said quietly, his grasp was firm around her body, "umh, can you let go?" she asked, glancing up at him…she knew he was the more reasonable of the two. Usually.

"Rogue!" Frosch yelled as he came running after him…by the time he had reached him both Sting and Rogue had the blonde haired girl between them. Rogue had maneuvered her so her back was against his chest, and his hands were around her wrists…there was something irresistible about her. Yet, he couldn't quite pin it down.

When it finally came to him he looked to Sting, "show me her stomach." Sting just smirked, finally happy his usual wet blanket dragon slayer partner was actually into some fun. He went for the edges of her shirt and slowly yanked it up, so it now was bundled just above her breasts. "I didn't say breasts," Rogue grumbled…but Sting just shrugged his shoulders, "it was an accident." But it was then the two boys realized why they were so interested in the blonde haired woman…she had been _marked_.

"You've been had by Natsu?" Sting asked brazenly as his fingers touched the red flame…the mark of a mate no doubt, and he was the only fire dragon slayer he knew.

"Yes I belong to him…so please let me go!" she cried out. The boys exchanged knowing looks. "Natsu is mighty stupid," Sting said after a moment as his fingers traipsed up her taut stomach, towards her breasts. "Letting his mate wander alone…" he continued, his fingers now just beneath her bra, "doesn't he know how _intoxicating_ it is to claim what is another's?" Rogue just nodded, "it is _indeed_."

Lucy's eyes widened…they were joking, right? "I'll scream," she said suddenly…realizing they were out in broad daylight, someone was _bound_ to hear her. Rogue contemplated her words, "you know she is right." Sting released an annoyed moan…"fine lets go back to the guild." Lucy began to struggle against Rogue, her fingers inching towards her keys…were then grasped by Sting, "I'll be taking these," he said as he swung them around his finger before pocketing them.

"Wait…Natsu, he's changed…he's different," she said in the calmest tone she could manage, maybe this would deter them? However the opposite happened, it perked Sting's interest, "bloody hell, he waited that long to mark you?"

Lucy went quiet and Sting just smirked, "this is going to be more fun than I thought!"

_Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild_

"Oi Natsu," Gajeel called out from his seated position in front of him. The pink haired mage looked completely zoned out. He gave him a swift knock to the head, and despite Natsu's newly acquired dragon strength…he couldn't dodge.

"Fuck Gajeel, what?" he growled lowly as his hand went to massage and nurse the new wound. "I said _Where is Lucy_?"

Natsu let his hand fall from his hand and onto the wooden table, "on a mission."

Gajeel eyed him, "and you let her?" he asked with disbelief.

"Uh ya," he said, "she's done solo missions before." Gajeel went quiet and closed his eyes…he couldn't believe Natsu literally had flames for brains.

"Seriously…the dragon couldn't have bestowed on you an ounce of intelligence or even common sense?" he growled lowly. Natsu's eyes narrowed on him.

"She's marked as your mate," he said, stating the obvious.

Natsu just rolled his eyes, "duh."

Gajeel couldn't believe he didn't have the capacity to put the two and two together. So he opted for a little scenario playing.

"OK, what would you do if you happened across a worthy opponent?" Natsu's frown disappeared and he grinned, "take them down." Gajeel, feeling he understood this concept…moved onto the next, "right you'd take them down," he said agreeing with him. "And what if you happened across a worthy opponent's…mate?"

Gajeel watched as Natsu's happy-go-lucky charged expression turned dark. With Natsu remaining in silence, Gajeel decided to put an end to this scenario, "you'd _take them down_, right?" Of course the way Gajeel had said 'take them down' was a euphism for _fuck them_. He was glad he didn't have to spell THAT part out for Natsu. Judging by his reaction…he at least had the intelligence to understand what Gajeel was implying. Natsu had been working ever so hard on managing his anger…and at the moment he was trying to talk himself out of blowing the place up.

"Most do not know she's my mate…you'd have to be a dragon slayer," he seethed. However, as he said the sentence, he unknowingly walked himself through the last part of Gajeel's scenario. Gajeel could literally see the gears turning…they presently knew of Laxus…he glanced towards his table, Gajeel was sitting in front of him…Cobra last he heard was in jail, so that left two…

"ROGUE AND THAT FUCKER STING!"

* * *

Emoti: ^_^


End file.
